User talk:MaidenofRock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MaidenofRock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lenobia (Talk) 07:50, October 15, 2011 To make a word bubble do: two {'s then Eveline then | *date or signature* | -Message- and 2 }'s Doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected? 00:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Here, I'll make one for you Sorry, uh just a second. Doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected? 00:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) How's that? Oh by the way you phone's cut out. Doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected? 00:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll help :) What does she look like? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's some pics that you could use: http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/073/9/a/genuine_smiles_by_istoleyourshiny-d3bnnxu.jpg http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs46/f/2009/165/a/7/a780d9d485c5426f468552503d1cae68.jpg http://th09.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2011/260/b/b/love_hell_by_vessica-d4a41ok.jpg http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs30/i/2008/125/f/0/Enjoy_The_Silence_by_Ytzeek.jpg http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs25/f/2008/097/2/5/Jessica_by_my_goddess.jpg http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/028/1/2/take_me_home_by_doralovey-d388dr9.jpg http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/289/c/0/somewhere_only_we_know_by_doralovey-d30uvy6.jpg Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I found a picture that you may like, though it's okay if you choose one of Gel's too. We are the music makers, And we are the dreamers of dreams; World-losers and world-forsakers 01:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ...I'm on my parents computer. I cannot put pictures onto the desktop. (Tpyle) Okay, I need to througly explain this to you: My school laptop will not charge, the battery or charger is broken or something, and I am using my parent's laptop forevery thing. I cannot put pictures on here. Sorry. I BLAME THE GOVERNMENT! (It's a long story) 21:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Lol I blame the Government! 04:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, but I call Shyne! I blame the Government! 04:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Nah, there's already enough people in District 1 and O_O Yes. I blame the Government! 04:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Still, and didn't you wanna talk to her about SERP? lol serp. XD I blame the Government! 05:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) SE- What is your userpic from? RP- What are we doing right now? I blame the Government! 05:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but she completly left, like she deleted everything on her user page. and SE- Soul Eater, RP- Role Play Wiki I blame the Government! 05:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, could you work on this while your up? I blame the Government! 05:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You spelled derranged wrong. XP okay, but I doubt she's even on right now. I blame the Government! 05:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Awww, don't say that Maid, garbage is ew and you're not! I blame the Government! 05:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, noooo. Jk, jk. But add more friggin lines (of stanza). you only added like, 5 more lines (of stanza)!I blame the Government! 05:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Kay! I edit the thing and chu try to find picture of twin girls whatevers! I dunno... I'll look too, but not now cuz i have to edit the thing, so yeah... STOP TALKING RACHEL! *slaps self*WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 05:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you. I sent Gel the message as well. I blame the Government! 05:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) oh and got the picture already too. I blame the Government! 05:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm still working on the photo, here's a link: http://hgrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fo.jpg I call the one on the bottem! I blame the Government! 05:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Why can't we both be boyish girls? I blame the Government! 06:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Silk and Shyne are sisters, aren't they? Silk is the older one and Shyne is the younger one. Oh and I have an Idea for Sora: she can be half human, half owl, that can fully transform into an owl! But looks more human with feathers and stuff when in human form! I blame the Government! 06:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember. I kinda like 8 though... I blame the Government! 20:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) {Template:Character Infobox} That is the template, dear :) Also, I'm Lenobia, there was just a name-change. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 22:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC)